JaMarcus Allen
Early Life JaMarcus Xavier Jones- Allen was born on June 2, 1985 to Lilly and Malique Allen. His father Malique sopent two seasons in the National Football League (1980–1982) before deciding to become a professional wrestling manager up until his death in 1991. His mother, Lilly, was a certified nurse and worked at a hospital, eventually losing her life in an accidental drug raid on a home in 2003. JaMarcus was involved in gang activity throughout his teens, and when he was 18 joined the 66th Street X45 gang, mainly in drug traffiking until his arrest in 2006, pleading guilty to one count of containing an illegal substance with the attempt to sale, he was released on May 1, 2007 and returning to wreslting in November 2007. Extreme Warfare Wrestling (2005-2006) JaMacus made his debt at the EWW's Holiday Massacre pay-per-view, defeating the Television Champion, John Turner. JaMarcus was dominate in singled competition, going on a 19-4 record and eventually teaming up with his brother, Calvin to form the Durty South Boyz. The brothers had a well known feud and at EWW No Surrender captured the World Tag Team Championships only to lose them nineteen days later to Triple Alliance members John Samuels and Mark Reeds on Saturday Night Chaos. Calvin went on to become the EWW Hardcore Champion before deciding to leave the company, JaMarcus had several small feuds before being released from the company in June 2006 after his arrest. After his arrest Allen competed in two dark matches before requesting his release, citing "personal reasons". However he would return one year later to take part in the restructure of the federation which would give him a spark in the management of the company. Extreme Warfare Wrestling/ World Wrestling Generation(2008) JaMarcus came back to the EWW on May 5, 2008 not as a wrestler, but as the new Creative Director for the federation. Under his guidance the federation became a well-known federation and brought in several superstars that went on to become World Champion and Tag Team Champions such as Dave Gorvasky, Terminator and The X-Treme Team. In August 2008 he was promoted to General Manager for the Thursday Night War brand. JaMarcus continued his reputation of bringing in top superstars and molding them into the future of the EWW. In December 2008 the EWW started to decline with the War brand being folded and returning to just one show. In his short term of being General Manager Allen had created some of the best matches that the EWW had seen, including the "Shock Tower" match for the EWW Hardcore Championship. Allen was offered the job of Creative Director again to which he declined and parted ways with the company in April 2009. The EWW was bought out by rival World Wrestling Generation in March 2009, Allen continued to be a World Championship Federation (2009) On August 12, 2009 JaMarcus signed a short-term contract with the WCF agreeing to long-time friend James Rimson's deal. JaMarcus competed on the Tough Enough brand of the company, helping newer talent to develop with their in-ring abilities. He helped to being Gerry Samuels and Hardcore Dan to the main Monday Night Slaughter brand. JaMarcus left the company after a major disagreement with owner Matt Samuels in December. Xtreme Dynasty Federation (2009) JaMarcus Allen signed with the Xtreme Dynasty Federation on March 13, 2009, Allen was entere into a Road of Glory 16-man tournament to crown the first ever XDF World Champion. He was defeated in the semi-finals by Mickey Showery, but due to being injured by Curt Cutler later that night, JaMarcus got his spot. He fced Flex Johnson in the main event of Slamfest of which he lost. Allen and Flex were involved in a feud over the championship which cumulated at the reVenge pay-per-view of which he again lost to Flex. JaMarcus took much of the summer off of wrestling and returned to the federation in July, where he was again entered into a match with now-World Champion Mickey Showery and for the third time, Flex Johnson, this time Allen was victorious and won the XDF World Championship, becoming the youngest Champion thus far at the age of twenty-four (24). JaMarcus again left the federation after losing to David Shane at Beach Blast and losing the XDF World Championship. Time Off and Return to XDF, Start of the AWA (2010-Present) JaMarcus announced that he would be taking time off of wrestling to focus on "personal matters". In Septermber 2009 it was revealed that Allen had enrolled into a local college in his hometown of Atlanta, focusing on music production. JaMarcus was spotted at the final Lockdown of 2010 that saw David Shane take control of the company. JaMarcus announced his return two weeks later where he and War were set to compete at Full Throttle in his first match back since losing the XDF World Championship . In Januaury 2010 JaMarcus also announced the eventual opening of Allen Wrestling Association, a set start date is to be announced sometime in February, though rumors have suggested that long-time friend Matt Walters was appointed to be the General Manager of the main wrestling brand. When asked about how the project was coming Allen said that "It's goin' well, we're just getting everything together and hopefully open soon, but at the current time I'm just focusin' on wrestling" In March 2010 it was rumored that Allen was not happy with his career in XDF, and on March 29, the day after the Annihilation PPV where he lost the World Championship to Mickey Showery, he announced that he would retire from in-ring competition after spending a year with the company, instead to focus on his management role with the World Wrestling Association. In an May 2010 interview with the Pro Wrestler Magazine Allen stated that he was very happy with the direction of his XDF career, though realized that his true passion was outside of wrestling, and informed Lauren Winters that he would be leaving the company shortly after he lost the XDF World Championship. JaMarcus also stated that even though he was no longer wrestling, he would still appear in the XDF at some time, though he said that "I love the XDF, it was my home as a wrestler and I'm still good friends with many of the talent there, I look forward to returning to the federation at some time in some kind of capacity outside of active competition, though it will not be happening anytime soon." Allen also resigned as the General Manager of the WWA's Monday Night Wreckage on May 13, 2010 citing "personal reasons" as his exit out. In the month that he was GM Allen had started the Brock Johnson/ Adrian Monic feud that would lead to the WWA World Championship match at Summer-Slam in June 2010. On May 26, 2010 JaMarcus formally announced that he had invested $4.2 million into his new project, Death Upon Impact Records where he is the CEO and President After Wrestling JaMarcus officially announced his in-ring retirement on April 4, 2010 on his MySpace page, he announced that he was still under contract with the XDF and would remain with the company in some capacity as well as be able to appear on the April 11 espisode of Monday Night Full Throttle where he will give his retirement speech. He is currently employed by the World Wrestling Association as the General Manager for their Monday Night Show. Achievements *WWG/EWW Tag Team Champion (1x) *EWW Television Champion (1x) *XDF World Champion (2x) *EWW Face of the Year (2006, 2008) * Entrance Themes *"Roll Out" - Ludacris (Always used)